


It's you, Yu

by EvilGinger606



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Easter, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Our easter gift, frohe Ostern, gay blobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilGinger606/pseuds/EvilGinger606
Summary: When Yosuke misunderstands Chie's love confession, stuff gets interesting. Tears are shed, lives are changed, and Sexualities are questioned.





	It's you, Yu

Chie was girl on nice day. Bird chirp, weather smiled. Bug flew into her mouth, making her cough. That was not good but rest of day was happy.

She was in class. The one with the word??? That one. She walk up to a man with a blush.

“Hey… you no… gay, right?” She ask, eyes giant sparkle orbs. He shake arm no. He is very straight.

“I am very straight! Every bone in my body is hEtEro sex” he hit he chest. He was very straight. CHia seed girl made batting eye at him.

“Well… yu wanna go on date???”

“YU WANNT A DATE??? With ME? Oh no I… I have no straight bone.” He turn into blob. Chie cry and cry many tears.

“Nu nu it was a typu!!!!” But he no. Listen. He roll off screen to find future husband.

They were in park. YUu had a tux on. Cause he was already ready 4 every. 

 

Thing. Youske had many heart beat in his gloppy body. He… he loved this man for so long. So many seconds and minutes… maybe even an hour. Should he propose?? Was too soon in relation??? He had doubt.

But he love was stronge…. it was power. He knew. He lean down on hypothetical knee and life up hypothetical ring.

“Will you be my gay?” He say, hypothetically since he have no bone… Yu have many heart I eye. He knew. He knew without word. He lift up mass in armies and hug as much blob as possibllll

They say no words, but love was strong… so stronge. He moved the blob to find the face so they could make out. And when he did they made out. It was beautiful.

“How many?” Yu whispered into the area where the ear should be.

“What?” Youske hypothetical say. 

“How man kid???” Youske blush. He was a bear.

“So many.” He say. “So many that we need so many house.”

~Flashfoward~

Youske got surgery to transplant gay bones into his blobby body to make him average boy again, onlee… GAy. They had happy fam and they’re kids looked exactly like them. To the TeA.

They took a vaca to hawaii… and yu knew perfect English. He was a translate in high schol so he could speak fluid. They talked to all the fat Americans about how Donald dump stank of rotting tomot and they leave after going to sea world I'm not a FISH DONG TOUCH ME

What was that

Never mind…….. hush……. my child

When they return to japan they had so many a child soon. there was only yusuke. yusuke was sole tiler of the universe. 

 

 

 

 

 

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my sister worked on this together, and although she has an archive of our own, she refuses to tell me what it is. 
> 
> I'm so proud to have this be my first work on here. YOu don't now how many seconds, minutes, maybe even hours I worked on this... Fanart is always appriciated. Happy Easter!


End file.
